Reunion with Betty
by Aboodash56
Summary: It was supposed to a normal quiet morning at the Stark Tower, but when Betty Ross arrives at the Stark Tower to see Bruce Banner, Bruce finds himself surprised. How will be Betty's reaction when she sees him?


So, This is my first crossover fanfic. This will be set in the MCU and will see Bruce Banner reunite with Betty Ross after a year and takes place days after 2012's The Avengers. Her inclusion in the story would connect The Incredible Hulk with The Avengers movie. One the few reasons I wanted to do this story is because Bruce and Betty's relationship is one of the strongest in the MCU. Both Ed Norton and Liv Tyler had such a good chemistry and their reunion in this one-shot fanfic would connect The Incredible Hulk to the larger MCU. Even though Liv Tyler is working on a series called Gunpowder, I hope she makes an appearance in Avengers: Infinity War and share a scene with Mark Ruffalo, putting the Bruce and Natasha relationship to an end. This is done for the fans of Bruce and Betty's relationship.

Spoiler alert for The Avengers and The Incredible Hulk. I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe films. They belong to Marvel Studios and Kevin Feige.

* * *

 **Reunion with Betty**

 _Cast:_

 _Edward Norton - Bruce Banner_

 _Liv Tyler - Betty Ross_

 _Robert Downey Jr. - Tony Stark_

 _Chris Evans - Steve Rogers_

 _Chris Hemsworth - Thor_

 _Scarlett Johansson - Natasha Romanoff_

 _Jeremy Renner - Clint Barton_

* * *

It has been a week since the Battle of New York City. It was a quiet morning at the Stark Tower. Bruce Banner was sitting on the kitchen on the top floor of the tower. He was clad in a light blue dress shirt open with a white t-shirt underneath, a pair of black trousers and black shoes. He had poured a cup of coffee and was enjoying the quiet of the early morning. However, it was moments like these that his mind wandered to somewhere else in the city, where he imagined a woman with brunette hair was probably sitting with a cup of coffee as well. Tony Stark yawned and went to the room to pour some coffee.

"Good morning." Tony said.

"Good morning." Bruce smiled and replied.

"Hey, why up so..." Tony told Bruce as he was surprised to see awoke early.

"GOOD MORNING!" Thor shouted as he pounded to the room. "What a lovely morning, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Tony replied in a deadpan tone.

While Tony was pouring a cup of coffee, Thor grabbed a box of Doritos chips and opened a pack.

"Thor, I was trying to sleep." A very grouchy Natasha said, as she was annoyed of Thor waking her up.

"My apologies, Natasha." Thor said to Natasha as he was eating Doritos.

Clint then appeared in the room and yawned as he strided after her. "Where's the coffee?"

"Right there." Bruce told Clint as he pointed to the coffee pot across from him.

"Sir, someone is standing outside the building." JARVIS told Tony.

"Who is it?" Tony asked JARVIS.

"It's a woman. Dr. Elizabeth Ross." Bruce said.

He knew who was the person standing outside the Stark Tower. It was Bruce's former lover and colleague, Betty Ross. She was the daughter of General Thaddeus Ross. Suddenly, his heart had stopped. He had missed her so much.

"Let her in." Bruce said.

"But I don't know..." Tony replied.

"Just let her in!" Bruce yelled nervously.

Bruce threw his cup down on the table and rushed to the elevator. He stopped half way and began to pace. Bruce thought about what would be Betty's reaction upon seeing him. They haven't seen each other since the Harlem Incident almost a year ago. Back when he was in Bella Coola, he sent back the necklace that belonged to Betty's mother.

"Do you know her?" Steve asked.

Bruce wasn't listening to what Steve told him. His thoughts were about Betty. Bruce then stood near the elevator and took some deep breaths. Suddenly, the elevator door dinged and the doors slide open. From the door stood Betty Ross, the pretty brunette woman with the same color of eyes as Bruce; blue. She was dressed up in a white coat, blue t-shirt, jeans and high heels. He stood there staring with a surprise reaction on his face. He moved slowly towards her just she stepped out of the elevator.

"Betty? I..." Bruce said quietly as Betty moved towards him.

Suddenly, Betty slapped Bruce his his face.

"Aw. What the hell was that for?" Bruce asked, confused about what just happened.

"Where have you been?!" Betty screamed at him.

"Uh, Calcutta..." Bruce told her sheepishly.

"Calcutta, I should have known..." Betty said.

"Betty..." Bruce said before Betty interrupted.

"I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU! NO PHONE CALLS, NO MESSAGES, NOTHING! JUST A STUPID ENVELOPE WITH MY GODDAMN NECKLACE ON IT!" Betty kept yelling at Bruce.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't..." Bruce told her quietly.

"AND THEN YOU COME BACK TO NEW YORK AND I SEE YOU ON TV AND YOU DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING?!" Betty yelled. Bruce looked at her and was speechless just as Betty began to relax. "Were you even looking for me?"

"Of course I was." Bruce quietly replied. "It's just... It's just this whole team thing had been insane and I wasn't sure where were you or..."

Before Bruce would say anything, Betty ran at him and threw her arms around Bruce's neck and kissed him. Bruce was taken aback but put his arms on her back, pulling her closer, and kissed her back. They then broke apart and looked at each other.

"I missed you so much." Bruce said.

"I missed you too." Betty said.

Betty caressed his face and realized that the scar on his left cheek was gone.

"Your scar." Betty said. "It's gone now."

"Yeah Well, it healed a long time ago." Bruce replied.

"You know, I always knew you can control it. You're a superhero now." Betty said as she smiled at him.

"No, I'm not." Bruce awkwardly replied to Betty.

"Oh, come on!" Betty told Bruce.

Clint coughed loudly, interrupting their moment. Bruce looked up and blushed.

"I'm so sorry." Clint said.

"It's okay." Bruce replied.

Clint then looked at Bruce and Betty.

"Who is this?" Clint asked.

"Oh, um... this is Betty Ross... um... my.." Bruce said.

"Girlfriend. It's nice to meet you all." Betty smiled.

"WHAT?! Why you didn't tell us you had a girlfriend?!" Tony yelled.

Tony jumped up and arrived to meet Betty. He walked over and shook Betty's hand.

"You must be Doctor Ross. It's good to meet you too. I'm a friend of your boyfriend's. Your work with Bruce involving induced hallucinations back at Harvard is phenomenal." Tony said as he shook her hand.

"Thanks." Betty said as they stopped shaking hands.

"Anyway, when did you two meet?" Tony asked. "My god, how did this happen? Do you guys have any embrassing stories about the big guy? Would you like to join us on breakfast, Dr. Ross?"

"Yeah, I'd love to." Betty smiled.


End file.
